all I want for Christmas
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: It's Christmas and yet again Matthew can't help but be shocked at the turn his life has taken since he started dating Gilbert. Set in the Tainted universe but otherwise unrelated. giftfic for Odisdera-kun!


**A/N: and here it is! The gift fic for Odisdera-kun for being my 100****th**** reviewer for Scarred! She wanted a Christmas themed, fluffy PruCan's story so I hope you enjoy! This is set in the Tainted universe between the events of Tainted and Scarred but you don't need to read them to understand, it'll just give you a bit of background info for this one.**

**And yes, I do know that Christmas isn't for another month.**

**Hetalia isn't mine!**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about those presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_You know that all I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

_All I want for Christmas- Michael Buble_

Considering it was usually Matthew who was the first to wake in the morning no-one could really blame the Canadian for jumping to awareness with such exuberance that he fell off the bed after several long seconds of scrabbling at the mattress, duvet and pillows without success when Gilbert shouted at him. Especially considering it was still dark outside. Matthew may have been a morning person but there was morning and then there was the moment of darkness that no man in his right mind could call morning.

The blonde sat there on the ground, blinking blearily as he rubbed his head with a curse. "Damn it Gil… what the hell?!" he grumbled, pushing himself to his feet to glare at the German who was grinning widely, only a hint of sheepishness on his face.

"Sorry Mattie, but its Christmas! I want to open presents! It's traditional, you have to get up early!" he smiled, voice too loud to be considered legal when it wasn't even dawn. The albino looked like a young boy, right down to practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

"What part of the Christmas tradition involves scaring your boyfriend and giving him a headache within a matter of minutes?" Matthew grumbled under his breath before sighing. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past two, now c'mon! I want to give you my present! It's our first Christmas together, it has to be special!" Gilbert whined, grabbing the Canadian's hand and tugging him from the bedroom as he raced towards an eclectically decorated Christmas tree that was so covered in decorations, lights and tinsel that it seemed under the risk of collapse. A pile of presents sat below it, the neat wrapping of Matthew's presents for the albino contrasting with the slightly messy wrapping done by Gilbert.

The albino's smile was contagious though and despite his grumbles and complaints Matthew was soon bearing the same grin. They sat at the base of the tree, the lights blinking merrily and casting multi-coloured flashes on bared skin.

Gilbert immediately grabbed for one of the presents, its large bulk uneven and soft to the touch. He thrust it at the blonde, smile growing. "Merry Christmas birdie!" he shouted, voice still too loud for the time it was.

"Merry Christmas Gil," Matthew smiled, accepting the gift before passing one at the German who immediately tore into it like a ravenous dog.

The blonde turned his gaze away from the paper being shredded by his boyfriend to open up his own gift. He resisted the urge to coo over it like a child when the wrapping fell away to expose the soft white fur of a toy polar bear.

"Gil this is adorable!" he smiled, "thanks eh!" he murmured, turning to the albino who was grinning at his now open gift of a six pack of authentic German beer.

"Squeeze its belly! It gets even better!" Gilbert told him, his red eyes gleaming mischievously.

Matthew hesitated at first before obeying. He was expecting a recording of something romantic or sweet such as 'I love you' so he stared in shock as he heard the words.

"Who are you?"

He blinked; ignoring Gilbert's thunderous laughter as he hesitantly squeezed the bear again. He was sure he had to have misheard the toy.

"Who are you?"

"Gilbert. What is this?" he asked softly.

"Well you're always going on about how people never remember you…" the albino forced out between chuckles. He yelped as the bear was thrown at his head. "Birdie! What the hell!?"

"You're an ass!" the Canadian grumbled, glaring at the German half-heartedly.

"Ja, but I'm an awesome ass!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "No, just an ass, now give my present back."

Gilbert continued chuckling as he gave the Canadian the bear and reached for another present. Before long they'd both opened up several more, Gilbert getting a few nice journals to write in even though he steadfastly refused to admit to owning a diary, a hoodie and several shirts and jeans while Matthew got a new hockey stick (his old one having given out a few months back) and a few recipe books. Soon they were down to the last gifts with exception to the ones put aside for their relatives and friends.

Gilbert was frowning as he gazed at his rather large present, poking it curiously to try and figure out what is was without taking the packaging off. He shrugged eventually, tearing the paper enthusiastically as Matthew got to work on his much smaller present.

"Mattie? What is this?" the albino asked, still confused as he stared at the empty cage.

Matthew ignored him in favour of closely examining a coupon book that he been given, a frown on his face. "Gilbert? A coupon book? Seriously? Why would you-" he stopped when he read the first coupon, written out in the albino's untidy scrawl. "Worth one kiss…" he read aloud.

A quick look through the rest of the book revealed similar coupons for a variety of things. He smiled, putting the gift aside in order to practically crush his still confused boyfriend in a hug. "That's so sweet! I love you!"

Gilbert smiled, still frowning at the empty cage as he returned the hug and sentiment. "Ja, I love you too. Now can you please explain this?" he asked.

Matthew gave a dazzling smile, getting to his feet. "Give me one moment eh." He murmured, before darting from the room and into the kitchen to grab a small shoe box. Once it was in his hand he darted back to his boyfriend.

Gilbert's look of confusion only increased as he took the shoe box. He could hear movement and faint chirps coming from within and gave a cry of delight as he opened it to reveal a small yellow canary. The bird gave a cheerful chirp before flying out to roost in the albino's hair.

"Birdie! That's awesome! I love you! You're the best boyfriend in the world!"

Matthew smiled, "glad you like it. Now how about we get a bit more sleep since we have that party later?" he offered, yawning slightly as he looked through the coupon book and made note of the one's he planned to use as soon as possible.

The albino looked thoughtful for a moment before allowing the bird to jump on his finger so he could shake his head. "You go; Gilbird and I are going to make you an awesome breakfast for being such an awesome boyfriend!"

The Canadian contemplated commenting on the choice of name before smiling and nodding. "Alright, but don't wake me until it's actually morning okay?" he warned, scooping up his stuffed bear and grimacing as it yet again asked him who he was.

.o.)O(.o.

Considering Gilbert's idea of a home-made meal involved Matthew making pancakes while he slept the day away he actually did alright. Sure, the toast was a bit too crispy and the bacon a bit burnt but it tasted good in Matthew's opinion when he eventually dragged himself out of bed at a more reasonable hour.

The German had out done himself and the table was groaning under the weight of plump sausages, fried eggs, bacon, toast and even a few misshapen attempts at pancakes. Course it was too much to ask for Gilbert to both cook and wait for the Canadian before starting to eat so he was already devouring a plateful of food by the time Matthew grabbed a helping of everything. Gilbird was happily chowing down on some birdseed that had been scattered on the table.

Once sated they spent the rest of the day trying out their presents which almost resulted in a concussion when Gilbert decided to join his boyfriend in a game of hockey and by sheer luck stole the puck from the Canadian. Matthew was quick to make up for it though with a few coupons and a promise of pancakes that led to an hour or so in the bedroom.

Said bedroom activities however did have a side effect of making them a tad late to the Christmas party at Ludwig's place though.

"Merry Christmas bruder!" Gilbert greeted, completely disregarding the fact that they were an hour late as he thrust a poorly wrapped present at the blonde German.

"Sorry we're late eh?" Matthew apologised once the required greetings and well-wishes were out the way.

"Don't worry about it. It was probably Gilbert's fault anyway." Ludwig grumbled, standing aside to let everyone in. "come on through, they're all in the lounge."

The lounge was relatively crowded already though that may have been because of two fights that had already broken out. Arthur had brought along a tray of something that was burnt so badly that they might have been anything from fruitcake to mince pies or even scones and was fighting with Francis over his cooking abilities. Across the room Lovino was busy doing everything in his power to stop the joint efforts of Antonio and Feliciano to force a Christmas hat onto him.

Somewhere between the two arguments were Alfred who was steadily eating the snacks (except for the burnt dish Arthur had brought) as he spoke cheerfully with tanned girl with black hair up in ribbons who was apparently Francis's date for the evening. Apparently this had been going on for a while since neither was overly concerned by the expletives and shouts that filled the air.

Matthew blinked in shock at the chaos but Gilbert barely seemed concerned. He simply smiled as he shouted cheerfully, "Merry Christmas! Kesesese! I can't believe you started without the awesome me!"

Surprisingly both fights stopped at his words, Francis pausing in his attempt to throttle Arthur to greet the pair. Antonio and Feliciano were sufficiently distracted that Lovino was able to squirm free without the shame that was a Christmas hat.

"Merry Christmas mon ami!" the long haired blonde grinned, both he and the Englishman were breathing heavily from their attempts to maim each other.

"Hola amigos! Merry Christmas~!" Antonio offered before turning to try and locate Lovino who had used the distraction to put as much distance between himself and his boyfriend as humanly possible without getting too close to both Francis and Ludwig.

"Great the second potato bastard has finally arrived… can we get to the presents now before Alfred eats all the fucking snacks?" Lovino growled, glaring at the Spaniard.

"Hey! I'm not eating all the snacks!" the American protested, "and besides, Matthew and… Gilbert… haven't been introduced to Michelle yet!" he seemed to want to call Gilbert something other than his name which made the German roll his eyes.

"Of course, where are my manners? Gil, Mathieu? This lovely lady is Michelle. She kindly agreed to accompany me tonight." Francis introduced, Feliciano interrupted before anyone else could say anything.

"Ve~ introduction done! Present time!" he chirped, looking just as excited as Gilbert had this morning if not more so. Matthew couldn't help but feel sorry for Ludwig if that was the case.

It took a few moments to get everyone organised enough to actually hand out the gifts and the neatly decorated tree in the corner looked like it would topple to the ground at one point before Ludwig shouted for order and enlisted them to hand out their gifts one at a time. The process went a lot smoother after that.

Arthur had smirked as he'd handed out his and Alfred's gifts which turned out to be hand-knitted sweaters. His reason for smirking soon became apparent when Francis opened his and discovered that the imagery of a frog had been worked onto the front to everyone but the blonde's amusement.

Francis however managed to get back at him with his own gift of fine wine when the bottle he'd given the Englishman was discovered to hold not chardonnay as labelled but absinthe when after a single glass the shorter blonde was making moves to strip down to his boxers, slap his boyfriend on the rear before he started holding a conversation with thin air.

Alfred had grimaced at first before collecting their remaining presents and explaining that he had to get his intoxicated lover home. Only once the pair had left did they continue to hand out gifts, reaching Feliciano and Ludwig's turn. It quickly turned out that the Italian had painted each couple a portrait of the couple in question which made Lovino pout slightly before he gave out his own presents.

Matthew was slightly curious about the presents Gilbert had bought and wrapped. He knew that he'd gotten each couple a book from the both of them but he hadn't been told what book.

Francis and Antonio immediately smirked as they unwrapped the books while Ludwig, Michelle and Lovino looked horrified. Feliciano frowned in confusion as he tried to reach for the book to see the title only to blush the small movement of the book was enough to allow Matthew a glimpse at the title as Gilbert chuckled.

Karma sutra. He'd gotten everyone a copy of Karma Sutra.

He was going to kill his boyfriend.

.o.)O(.o.

_Dear diary!_

_Today was awesome! It was Christmas and I got a whole pile of cool stuff! Mattie got me a cute bird for my gift; his name is Gilbird and no matter what Matthew says it's an awesome name! Much better than Kumajiro which is what he called the bear I got for him. He was mad about that but I think he's forgiven me if having Christmas sex counts as forgiveness Kesesese!_

_West wasn't so happy with his gift though which is complete bullshit. We all know how kinky he is so I was just helping him out a little, and what do I get? Dragged out of the house by my ear by my supposedly peaceful and quiet boyfriend and shouted at for trying to 'force Feliciano into things he might not want to do yet'. I happened to point out that he definitely wanted to do such things or I wouldn't have walked in on them twice now! So guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight? At least my friends thought it was a good gift and god knows that idiot that is my boyfriend's brother could learn a thing or two._

_Oh well, it's Christmas so he can't stay mad forever! Besides, he's already asleep and being all adorable by hugging that bear so all I have to do is sneak into bed and act cute if he wakes up. works every time!_

_The awesome me!_


End file.
